Titan Forest
by FandomWithEikoRion
Summary: Eren is cursed to be a titan in the daylight, but can turn back human in the moonlight. He is not alone as he and four others hide from the titan hunters during the day. But one man discovering Eren as he transforms may cause disaster. But what cruelty befell these teens to case them such suffering. TITAN SPOILERS! Shonen-ai/Yaoi GRAPHIC HUMAN EXPERIMENTATION!


Everything was pitch black and hard to see. The night air was cold and nothing could be heard aside from the occasional small creature that would scutter across the forest floor. He was numb, broken, sore. He could barely move, doing the best he could to drag himself to his feet. He was bare, nothing covering the bruised and torn skin. His mind was a mess, he couldn't remember anything. He didn't know how he got here, or where here was. He didn't know why he was shaking and weak. But the thing that worried him most was the fact that he couldn't recall his name. It was a blank.

The more he thought, the more he just hurt. The more he climbed to his knees, the faster he tumbled down. No matter how he struggled he didn't have the strength to do anything. He breathed heavily, collapsing face first into the ground. He didn't want to surrender, he wanted to move. He wanted to escape this abyss, this darkness that swallowed him. But all he could do was reach out and grasp. Even with every sound, every creature making a song, he still felt deeply troubled.

There was no flesh, no warmth. There was nothing for him to touch but the damp grass. But this wasn't what he wanted. He couldn't call to mind what he wanted, but he believed it was something along the lines of intimacy. Someone to be with him in his last moments. Someone to interact with. Someone to see him off to the other side.

Empty. Vaciant. Fear. Sorrow.

All of these emotions swarmed and bubbled to the surface, spilling out in the form of tears. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to die alone. All he wanted was answers, all he wanted was to get up and run. He looked up, focusing on his surroundings, hoping that his eyes would adjust. But they never did.

The moon was new and hiding its light, as if mocking the teen. Taking away his literal "Ray of Hope" and leaving him to lie, intimidated by the cold, starless night.

He was blind, he was crippled, he was bloody, he was cracked. He was simply helpless.

 _Helpless. . . helpless. . . helpless. . ._

That word began to echo in his mind.

 _Helpless. . . helpless. . . helpless_

It was toying with him, pushing him over the edge. He began to feel his blood boil.

 _Helpless. . . helpless. . ._

 _You are helpless, just remain still and do as you're told!_

That last line was new in his mind and the voice was much deeper. He couldn't pin-point a face or name to match the voice. All he could determine was that he despised what he heard.

 _I'm not helpless. . . I'm. . ._

 _You are helpless! No one will come for you!_

 _Shut up. . . I'm not helpless!_

 _What's the matter, boy. I haven't even done anything to you yet. I will say you are good at playing the victim. . ._

The teen sat up fast, clamoring to his feet as he screamed to the sky, "Fuck you! I'm not your play thing you bastard!"

Shocked by his voice, he covered his mouth and looked down. Although he couldn't see his legs, he could feel them shaking like a fawn's. He was up. . . He was finally standing up!

Just as he was beginning to smile widely, breathe hitched, he felt his knees buckle. He fell on one, but this time he wasn't going down.

"Hell, no. . . Ugh, come on!" The teen pushed up, tipping over as he latched onto a tree beside him. He mounted the tree, ripping at the sturdiest pieces of bark as he gained balance. He was flustered, heavily soaked in sweat, dirt, and grass stains. He breathed deeply, controlling his temper. As angry and frustrated as he was, lashing out at himself and his weak frame wouldn't solve anything.

"I have to keep moving. . ." He began to chant to himself, finally feeling comfortable enough to move without support. He pushed forward, still blind and engulfed in the night. Even though he was steps ahead compared to the moment prior, he still had fear bedded.

All the sounds around him began to spook him. He had come to realize he was in a sea of trees, a forest of some sort. Everything around him was loud and obnoxious, giving him an unnerving sense. Whenever an owl hooed, he jumped; whenever a deer frolicked, he stood still, clasping his naked chest in hopes that nothing heard his heartbeat; and whenever a squirrel or forest floor creature walked his path, he would dance back a few steps.

Finally, enough was enough. He couldn't take it anymore! He was spent and near-death. He had pushed himself too far. He felt worse with each step, at this point he had resorted to dragging his leg to keep himself stable. If he fell to the ground again, there was no recover. He wouldn't be able to get up.

As he walked continuously, he grasped his side feeling a sharp burn. It was later that his hands became moist and heated. To his horror, he discovered without a glace, without a sniff, without hesitation, he was bleeding out.

He was panicking, but tried to remain calm. He did what he could to retrace his steps, to remember how he got into this situation. Why the injuries, why the forest, why the voice in his head taunting him?

 _There is no escape, Er. . ._

"Shut up, just shut up already! Leave me alone! Goddammit!"

The teen stumbled, falling into a tree that was in his path. This tree was smaller, thinner, and much to his dismay, he gripped it. He wrapped his arms around as if hugging a person close. He buried his face, sobbing deeply and letting out a booming, guttural cry. He was losing his mind, he was letting all the demons in his head and in this dark forest get to him. Everything was a threat. Everything wanted to do him harm. Everything wanted him dead. He slid down the tree, loosening his grasp and slouching down. He looked to his hands, still invisible.

He continued to cry, clasping his face with his bloodied hands. His body shook from the cold, the sweat, the blood, and his uncontrollable sorrow.

"Why. . . why is this happening. . ." He pulled his hands away, looking up to the sky. His face was twisted in agony as he screamed to the heavens. "Someone, please, help me!"

He took a deep breath before screaming again, "Someone help me! I'm lost! I don't know what to do, please! I don't even know who I am!" He grew quiet, "I don't even know who I am. . . I don't know why I am here. . ." Tears flowed again, he dipped his head down. He held his hand up reaching to the night. "Please, just let me see myself. If I'm just gonna end up dead here, then please! Just let me die in the light. I don't want to die seeing nothing but black. . . I don't want to disappear. . ."

Minutes passed before the teen could breathe normally. He stood, struggling. "God, I'm a fucking idiot. . . hahaha. . ." He began to laugh hysterically, louder and louder, causing all the creatures around him to scurry fast. He was becoming desensitized, letting his desperate laugh cloud his mind. He was broken, possibly beyond repair in his eyes. He was nothing but a dead man.

He twirled with delight, ignoring every little twinge of pain. Who cared if he bled if he didn't care. He would die soon anyway, he might as well go out with a grin.

He stopped and stood still, facing a random direction. He grinned wickedly, "Fuck it! Fuck it all! I accept it, I accept my fate! So, come on, surprise me! I bet you won't be able to, oh great Forest! I'm ready to die whenever you'll let me! Let's go I don't have much time, you know?"

There was a sound that pricked at the teens ear as he cooled down his taunting. It was the sound of birds chirping, but not just any type of chirp. They were making a song, a greeting.

He had heard something like this before, many times. It was always early when he heard it from his bedside window. "No way," the teen looked down to see his revolting crimson hands glowing as rays reflected his blood. He turned slowly to look behind him. The sky was lighting up, changing from different shades of gold, orange and red.

It was a miracle, the sun was rising just as the teen had come to the end of his rope. And, to his surprise, the exit to the forest was only a few steps away.

He was still wired enough from his screaming and hysterics that he shoved on, reaching the end of the trees and looking out at open land as far as the eye could see.

He fell to his knees once more, graveling and curling as he weeped with joy. This was all he needed, this was paradise. "I'm free. . . I'm free! Hahahahahaha, yes!"

He laid on his side, slowly breathing and closing his eyes in an attempt to sleep. He knew there was a chance he may never wake if he did this, but he was contempt. As he began to doze off, a face appeared before him. It was a woman with brown hair wrapped in a loose ponytail. She looked stern but sweet and had a bit of sing-song voice.

 _Eren, it's time to wake up Eren. . ._

"Er. . .en. . . that's. . . my. . ."

The sun rose higher into the sky, warming the teen as he sprawled out on the land. But just as he got comfortable, the unbearable burning began. The teen shot up quickly scratching his skin and rolling around. He couldn't figure out what was wrong but he tried what he could. Unknowingly, he went to scratch the side where his wound reopened only to find there was no longer any blood. In fact, there was no injury!

"Wh, what the hell?" He brought his hand up fast enough to catch the blood on his hand fade like water vapor. He was completely clean. But the burning continued relentlessly.

Before the teen could realize it, he had grow massively, skin peeling to reveal muscle. He was taller than the trees, smoke was rising from his body. Just when Eren thought he was free to die peacefully, he had discovered a curse.

Fear rose once more as he howled, unbeknownst to him that he was attracting those who where tracking him right to his location. . .


End file.
